Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -0.6 \times -\dfrac{4}{4} \times -60\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{4}{4} = -1$ $ -60\% = -\dfrac{60}{100} = -0.6 $ Now we have: $ -0.6 \times -1 \times -0.6 = {?} $ $ -0.6 \times -1 \times -0.6 = -0.36 $